


Worship & Reward

by RP_Rave, schxbetta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, exhibitionism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RP_Rave/pseuds/RP_Rave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/schxbetta/pseuds/schxbetta
Summary: In need of relief during work hours, Heidegger summons his Honeyboy 'Gale Rimmer,' and one work-life spills into their other work-life.This was written as a series of prompts/answers on our RP blogs.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos / Heidegger, Heidegger / Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis prompt by myself & Heidegger answer by schxbetta.

_It wasn't much of a secret among the male workers of ShinRa that if you used the stall on the end in the men's toilets on a few particular levels, there would be a loose tile panel on the wall which could be removed, revealing a hole though to the adjacent janitors closet. And it was in one such closet had the First been instructed to wait. Among the buckets, mops and cleaning solutions in the dark Genesis watched the tile slid aside, lips passionately meeting the thick cock upon recognition._

* * *

Heidegger has been itching to get his dick wet, a shuffle in his seat and a heat down his thighs plaguing him for most of the day. Both times he’d seen Gen, he’d given him a nod. But truth be told…he hadn’t been feeling very patient. Something had got him turned on and somebody would have to see to such a reality. That someone would be his favourite SOLDIER, _his crimson lover -_

He tells him sit in wait in the closet beside the men’s toilets. Genesis knew, of course he knew.

The second that the general has time, he’s rushing to that particular men’s room, a spring in his step and a semi in his pants. By the time he enters the stall and unbuckles his belt, his cock is begging for relief.

_Oh, what had gotten him so turned on?_ The promise of another’s lips around his cock? The way that Genesis had bent and flexed and shown off his body all morning enough so for the general to notice? Or perhaps it’s just ‘one of those days’? A red-blooded man in need of releasing some tension. 

Heidegger retrieves his length from cotton, the thick girth of it hard in one hand - as hard as he gets when spoilt by Gen’s affections. With fine movement, he slips through the crack in the wall, his flesh met with wet lips that cause him to lose a breath.

_**“F-fuck-”**_ he whispers, the feeling all the more incredible when the adrenaline and deviousness of their encounter comes to mind. Genesis could be doing anything on the other side of that wall, he could have his own cock in his hand, he could be squeezing and tugging on his nipples or grinding his ass into something that feels somewhat similar to his master’s cock. Heidegger’s thoughts run rampant as eyes close tight and hips thrust hard.

_What if there were others?_ What if the other SOLDIERs were on the other side? A group of men circling his lover, dicks in hand as they watch him pleasure his boss. His king _. His god._

Oh, the thought leaves him feral. Hands grasping the wall as Heidegger fucks between the tiles - Gen’s tongue is such a sweet tease to the nerve of his cock that he can’t help but expel breath upon breath and even the odd swear here and there.

**“That’s right-”** he pants, his voice a whisper but his breaths loud enough to hear through the stall doors _ **“**_ **pleasure me-”** there’s nothing but getting off on the absolute sin of their union. The general wants nothing more than to empty himself inside of Genesis’ mouth, oh what he’d give to see his eyes, lit-up sapphires alight with joy. Heidegger would put his fingers through the red of Gen’s hair, he’d thrust harder until he could feel his throat, choke his slave with the girth of his thick cock until he feels that throat swallow and close around him.

**“…take it-”** he fucks harder, thoughts occupied by the warmth that bubbles in the pit of his stomach, he feels electric run through his thighs, up his balls and through his shaft. Decency and restraint escape him as teeth clench and a loud moan leaves him, a fist hits the wall as his orgasm comes between plump lips and on the thick of Gen’s tongue. He pulls back enough not to force cum down the other’s throat but to instead force him to taste the delights of his master’s enjoyment.

_**“Swallow.”**_ He orders. **“Swallow and then get back to work-”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis prompt by myself & Heidegger answer by schxbetta.

[Picture-Text; Daddy] _The selfie is taken in the dark, lit with the flash of a cellphone. Framed from just bellow the eyes down his jaw and neck, thick milky obsession leaks from his mouth out of the corner of his mouth but for the tongue clearly arching to devour every drop he'd been gifted by his master. A second picture shows the dribble cleaned away with a devious smirk that could only translate to **"Thank you Daddy~"**_

* * *

Heidegger is making his way back from the stall, his hands loosely zipping up his fly and buckling his belt before steps take him from the privacy of their indulgence to just outside of the toilets. As he leaves the room, some middle manager passes him by - the man blushes, squabbles out an _‘excuse me’_ and then shuffles past. Did he know? Heidegger doesn’t bother to wonder.

When he hears his phone buzz and promptly casts eyes on the photos sent, a smirk creeps along the thickness of his lips. Despite the excitement that pools in his stomach, the lick of his lips and the glimmer in his eye, Heidegger responds as if he’s a contrast to the real heat that simmers from his flesh - he responds as coldly as ice.

** [ Text / Pet ] ; Very nice. We don’t have long left of the work day now. I want you to save yourself until tonight. I’ll reward you for being such a good little slut then. ** ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis prompt by myself & Heidegger answer by schxbetta.

Heidegger brings his reward to Gen as promised, with a cock ring around the other’s genitals and a tongue to the head of his member. Despite the general’s submission, his actions come as both a present and intent to edge the other. A hand wraps around Genesis’ shaft, Heidegger’s lips embracing flesh as the ring softly vibrates. Between teases, he whispers **“You’ve earned this.”**

* * *

Genesis sits on the edge of the chaise, hands gripping the edge, feeling first the warm breath before slick muscle titilates the slit at his tip. Across all their engagements this was a rare and therefore special, encounter. While it was repayment for his own earlier service, the man admiring him confessed by his mouth a far greater trust and intimacy than in which they usually partook. The SOLDIER’s mouth barely falls open but for feather breaths.

The tugging at his length was infinitely better by the hand of his lover than his own, and as the toy slid down to his base came alive Gen inhaled sharply. **_“Nng- yes-”_** His fingers clench at the furniture and he keeps his legs firmly spread, determined not to move and further satisfy himself. _This is Heidegger’s gift to him._ He would not squander it, he would savour it. Each wonderful _agonizing_ sensation caused him to tense, lest he flinch and set himself off.

The vibrations were electrifying, each nerve alight and overwhelming his senses. It was as if all desire pooled, concentrated at the core of his being, all held to ransom by the torment of a small ring. At first his head was tucked forward, copper tresses curtaining his face as he chewed his lower lip to silence himself with the exception of heavy breathy grunts.

Lips mean the head of his sweet cock again, greeting the telling glisten that had begun to seep. Tender mouthing causing him to teeter on the remorseless the edge sensitive, painfully pleasured. Tensing his shoulders, Genesis tips his head back, panting with near tears in his eyes. It was too much- too good- he needed to- _No._ His legs almost closed around his lover’s neck, but he held off. The lips would come and go, and the not knowing only added to the torment- _Oh the torture._ _Fucking- ga- shit-_ \- _-Shiva’s fucking- tits- fuck - ah- GN- ha- ha- hnnnnggGGG- ahhh-_

The reprieve when Heidegger whispers only drives him further. But it’s the bristle of his facial hair that finally sends Genesis over the edge. **“U- _agh-”_** Oh how sweet and boundless rupturing white as his knuckles, purging his vision when ecstasy hit. Ascended he felt as if he were lost in the lifestream itself. **“Ah- ag- hng- haaaaaaa-”** Genesis spurted into his lovers mouth with cries of bliss, riding out the wave he traded seed for seed in mirror to how he had taken that of the wonderous man before him.

The ring’s pulsations continued through the contractions of muscles in his chest, core and groin, quickly finding his head tucked once more as he settled, with his partner taking it as a sign to stop the toy moments before he entered the realms of overstimulation. Genesis panted in the after glow, weak from resisting. Blinking through near watering eyes he finally releases his grip on the chaise. With an almost trembling arm, he takes Heidegger’s cheek in his palm and draws him up towards him. There is no seed spilled between them, the taste of himself upon his lovers lips so generously.

He still breathes heavily as he pulls their foreheads together. _**“Thank you.”**_


End file.
